The Curator
The Curator is an Arcane Guardian boss in the Menagerie in Karazhan. He has around 660,000 HP and high armor. His normal attack will hit for somewhere around 3000 on a well-geared warrior tank. Abilities * Summons Astral Flares, 1 at a time. Summoning an add will drain 10% of his mana. After 10 seconds he summons another one. The adds have ~11,000 - 13,000 HP and attack using a Chain Lightning-style AoE attack on a maximum of 3 targets within 10 yd range range for 675-825 Arcane damage. Everyone needs to be spread out to avoid this damage. They do 100% Arcane melee damage and are "tankable" but not tauntable. * Evocation: When the Curator runs out of mana, he will evocate his mana for 20 secs, during this evocation he will take 200% extra damage. During evocation, The Curator will not attack or summon adds. The list of "prime" targets for Hateful Bolts is reset at this time. * Hateful Bolt: The Curator occasionally shoots a single target arcane bolt for 4000-5500 Arcane damage. This will always afflict the person on his "prime" list with the most health. * Berserk: After 12 minutes he goes berserk and will wipe your raid. * Enrage: At 15% he goes into Enrage mode. This largely increases his melee DPS against the MT and greatly increases the rate at which he shoots Hateful Bolts. He is unable to summon adds or becomes Weakened while he is Enraged. * Immune to arcane damage Strategy Depending on raid composition, some DPS should be kept on the Curator, generally a feral bear offtank or a rogue are both useful for soaking the hateful bolts and for staying on the boss to DPS while everyone else kills the adds. The Astral Flares are tankable, however this does not have to be done by a traditional tank. Since they only do damage in a 10 yard radius, ranged DPS and healers should stand on one side of the hallway, with the flares on the other, out of range. They can be pulled by the off tank, but since they start off chasing a random target, it's much more effective to have a class that can generate ranged aggro (e.g. a Warlock's searing pain, a Shaman's frost shock) pull them off to the side. He should be tanked where he stands when he is nearest to the entrance of the room on his patrol. The raid should be spread out at the wall nearest to the entrance. To allow rogues and other melee DPS easy access to his back it is best to fact him away from the group. (Note: Curator has a very large aggro radius.) Adds will spawn fairly quickly, and the basic goal is to burn one down before another spawns. Once Curator is out of mana, the remaining adds should be finished off and all DPS on the Curator. Healers are encouraged to sneak in some DPS via DoTs or wanding while The Curator is weaked whenever possible, and judging Wisdom can help regen a bit of mana. At 15%, he will enrage, increasing his melee damage and his attack speed. He will fire Hateful Bolts extremely fast, and no longer summon adds or evocate. At this point, DPS should finish off any remaining adds and nuke down the Curator. The raid must kill him before a 12 minute timer is up, or else he will wipe it with his Berserk ability. With suffient DPS this should not be a problem. The adds and The Curator himself are immune to taunt. Special Notes Trash Mobs: The trash, consisiting of Arcane Watchman, arcane elementals, and mana wyrms, is on a 45-50 minute respawn timer, so make sure you start fast and keep a quick pace in order to avoid respawns. Arcane Watchman: These two mobs are similiar to the Curator themselves, and come in a linked pull. They hit hard (proportional to their size), and are untauntable. Their unique ability is a debuff called 'Overload' which is cast on a random player in the raid. This debuff causes the player to explode, dealing an exponentially increasing amount of damage to nearby players. The first explosion causes 400 arcane damage, but subsequent explosions double the damage, finally ending with a 3.2k damage explosion. The simplest way to counteract this is through placement of the raid. Sample Raid Placement: Have a main tank and an off-tank for each watchman. Position the two mobs seperately, so that if a tank gets the overload debuff the OT will not have to suffer through the explosions. All ranged DPS and healers should stand together at the entrance to the hallway. Once overload is cast on a player, that player simply runs back across the plank bridge and waits by the barrels. Alternatively, the player can simply strafe off the bridge (this will cause 0-1 ticks of the explosion on teh raid) and then run back up the stairs to the raid to receive heals. Arcane Elementals and Mana Wyrms: This pull consists of one Arcane Elemental and 5-6 Mana Wyrms. The elementals have a mana shield, meaning their mana bar acts as their health bar. They also have a blink ability, which they use often. The blink causes an aggro dump, meaning the Elemental will often aggro onto a nearby healer. To avoid unnecessary deaths, the OT should be prepared to taunt the elemental. However, if the MT has a quick reaction time, they should be able to intervene or intercept and pull a taunt off in time. Also, tanking the mob near the healers also works well. We fight the first 2-3 groups in the room with the statue, and the rest at the end of the hall that the Curator patrols. If you have a paladin, have them concecrate to hold down the adds and then continuously decurse the group to remove the "drain mana" the wyrms will constantly do. They definately need to keep it off the MH and Mages for the AoE. When the pally has aggro, lay down Flamestrike and/or Blizzard. (Personally find Flamestrike works better overall). When the adds are down, take down the elemental. When his shield is completely gone, he will explode into a mana shower that restores mana to all in the nearby vicinity. Get all mana users in it for some free mana. Other Curator Notes: Hateful Bolt Mechanics: The Curator prefers to hateful bolt people closer to him, a rogue on him is far more likely to take a hateful bolt than some warlock who is DPSing. Arcane resistance is quite helpful, as the bolts can be partially resisted, and arcane resistance helps against the flare's chain damage as well (the chain lighting the flares do is arcane based). However, it should be noted that many guilds do not use any arcane resist gear (outside of perhaps the AR trinket you receive from the questline to kill the prince, but by then, you've already killed the curator). Alternate Hateful Bolt theory: Other sites suggest that Hateful Bolt is similar to Patchwerk's Hateful Strike ability. Basically, it will hit the person who is a) highest on his aggro list but is not the MT, and b) has the highest health. So to ensure the same person soaks every bolt, healers need to keep his or her health completely topped off. At 150ish Arcane resist unbuffed, plus Mark of the Wild, the offtank mitigates roughly half of the damage from Hateful Bolt. Priests - Using your Shadowfiend during an evocation vulnerability will restore a large portion of your mana pool. Normally a Shadowfiend does about 100-200 damage a hit, however an evocation vulnerability will increase this to 300-600 damage a hit, and giving this damage to the caster directly as mana. Dependent of how many healers you have it is advisable to use the Shadowfiend in the second or third damage phase. Also note that keeping Vampiric Touch and Vampiric Embrace on the boss will be a chore. Depending on the group setup and DPS in the group it might be wise to only use the spells when he starts to Evocation his mana back to 100%. Shamans A bloodlust just before the evocation can be used to both increase the speed of killing the final add and adding a substantial amount of damage to The Curator. While learning this encounter as a healer, you will use a lot of mana healing people. Bring at least 5 Major/Volatile/Super Mana Potions per attempt, it may save a wipe. Rogues - Learn to use Cloak of Shadows at the right time to maximize the amount of damage you can negate from the adds. Don't blow it as soon as it is up; rather, save it for right when a spawn is about to begin hitting you with lightning. As melee you will be taking damage from every spawn and you must mitigate as much of it as you can. Evasion will also allow you to dodge their melee hits, which are also Arcane damage. Warlocks - He spawns adds at an interval of about 10 secs and 10 adds on one mana bar, getting a Curse of Doom on him when there is just under 1 minute left till evocation it will deal massive damage (around 20k) to the boss. Loot Tier 4 glove tokens: Other drops: Movies *The Curator kill movie from Forlorn Legacy guild. Mage perspectives *Ordo Solaris (Alliance Azgalor) kill- http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l68MhwCai6k *Resolute (Alliance Malygos) kill- http://youtube.com/watch?v=XSXy7i7QeCU *Last Resort (Horde Kazzak) kill- http://www.lrguild.org/forum/viewtopic.php?id=3131 Hunter perspectives *Going Merry (Alliance Kilrogg) kill- http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zXXRwYkEySg External Links * Bosskillers * gsDKP * Soul Society * MMO-Champion Curator Curator Curator